the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Geti Goku vs Akoni - Part One
Geti Goku vs Akoni, Magic vs Technology! Akoni sat in the deep recesses of the void – the dimension between existence and nonexistence, his vast stores of magic crackling within. If one looks closely enough, silhouettes of darkness can be seen distorting the fabric of space and time, warping entities who dare wander into the void, to be distorted and warped beyond description. Slowly but surely, Akoni opened his eyes, and whispered, “It is time.” With no hint of movement or intent, he suddenly vanished, and the void became simply that – the void. Akoni, reappearing into his throne room, his 8 Demonic Generals – Sargeras the Titan, Tathamet the Dragon, Archimonde the Defiler, Kil’jaeden the Deceiver, Tairudan the Destructor, Samael the Demonlord, Diablo the Prime Evil and Aku the Formless Evil, stood and greeted him. Tairudan was the first to speak, “How goes your training, Master? I trust you have trained enough to beat that annoying Geti Goku…” As Tairudan spoke, the Abyssaur appeared by Akoni’s side, running playfully in circles around Akoni, much to Tairudan’s chagrin. “Yes, my training has been completed. Now, hopefully I could get an actual challenge this time around… My previous loss, was a fluke. My Victory, is assured” With that, Akoni stood up, and the Makyo Stars began swirling around him, each crackling with immense power. Within these Makyo Stars contain the very essence of Magic, one which was attained by seeping the very essence of the void itself. With creation, must come uncreation, where there is peace, chaos will come. With that in mind, Akoni vanished, to the corners of the Demonic Realm. Meanwhile… Geti Goku observed the business transactions within the Galactic Trade Federation. The area was crowded – filled with merchants from many different galaxies. Needless to say, he was bored beyond belief. Even if he was controlled by the Geti Star, Geti Goku was still independent, being a biological creature and all. Just then, Taros’ rested his hand on Geti Goku’s shoulder, “Why the long face? I’ve been doing this all my life, and here you are, already bored on the job.” Geti Goku slumped on his chair, “Well, this job is very boring, that’s for sure. I’d rather train!” “Aren’t your clones already doing that for you?” laughed Taros as he saw Geti Goku’s bored face “Never knew that even the famed Geti Star can’t reign in your natural desire to fight.” “Well, I was based off Goku, aren’t I? I’d rather face off all those evil clones of myself in the Geti Star, like that giant Hirudegarn… But sadly, another clone is already doing that. An immortal’s life sucks, don’t you think?” “I’m more inclined to believe that it gets interesting after a while… Those Effing Worms and Nappitz are definitely one of the more interesting events thus far… and the creation of Planet Supreme was definitely an EPIC scene” chuckled Taros as he remembered the raw destruction and power output of Planet Supreme’s creation, and the subsequent alteration of the Demonic Realm. Even Akoni had no idea of what to make of it. “Well, let’s hope something interesting happens soon, I’m bored!” and Geti Goku laughed heartily after that. Little did he know that it was about to come true. Back in the Demonic Realm… Akoni’s aura crackled with power, his eyes a burning fel green. He stared at what would be the dimensional portal between him and Geti Goku, where he will begin another possibly entertaining battle between himself and Geti Goku, especially with his enhanced powers. Snapping his finger, the entire Demonic Realm was summoned behind him. Some appeared in flames, others with crackling storms and lightning, and the rest materializing in arcane magic. Most notably, they were all prepared for battle. “Are you ready my brothers! The Time for Reckoning has come!” A warcry sounded amongst the army, with the exception of Archimonde(pissed off at the notion of someone stealing his catchphrase). With that, Akoni raised his left hand, arcane magicks slowly collapsing the area’s spatial dimensions. As Akoni raised his right hand, the Makyo Stars took their positions around the area, beginning to circulate around Akoni. The Elements of Void, Shadow, Fire, Lightning and the Nether then gather around his right arm, shattering the landscape. As he clasps his hands together, the huge area turns black, and the entire Demonic Realm is warped into the Planet of War. Planet War Bulma screamed into the microphone: “Charge! With my new weapons, those Ice-jins and “Saiyans” will fall! We must secure our position in the Galactic Trade Federation! GO GO GO!” Bulma’s enthusiasm surging through the microphone, the mechs had only one choice – to move forward and annihilate the enemy. At the other side of the battlefield, the gigantic horde of Saiyans and Ice-Jins were waiting, while a third party – the forces of Starcraft, led by Tyrian X, laid in wait. The Demons appeared at the same moment their beams clashed. Yet, the army remained uncaring, for Archimonde had already cast Reflection, sending all projectiles back at their target, whittling down the numbers. “Time to cause some chaos, this War Planet is just what we need…” Looking towards the sky, Akoni brought forth the Makyo Stars once more, the sky turning a deep, bloody red. Whispering under his breath, he muttered, “Cromwell Release: Level Zero”. With that, the landscape was turned into a scene from hell, where demons erupted from every nook and cranny. Bulma’s forces lasted seconds before Doomguard cleaved their armour in half. Psychics from Tyrian X’s side turned into mush from having their mana burned to a crisp. The Saiyans and Ice-Jins, for all their power, couldn’t prevent the overwhelming forces of the Demonic Horde from crippling them, enfeebling them, and draining their spiritual energy until they are but a mere, lifeless husk. Chaos rampaged across the planet, with the ground becoming and blighted wasteland of Death and Decay. At that moment, Geti Goku sensed this interference, and smiling, he sent himself straight to the source of this new threat, leaving a stumped Taros who followed after, together with his rival Supreme Buu. As Geti Goku made his way to the Planet War, he was sent reeling back as a powerful kick was dealt to his stomach. Steadying himself, he was greeted by the sight of Akoni’s power flaring before his eyes. “Well, if it isn’t Akoni. Last I checked you lost to me, quite miserably if I might add.” Stated Geti Goku. “Well, I am quite certain that you will find this battle would turn out differently, considering my vast array of magical powers” laughed Akoni. “We’ll see about that” With that, Geti Goku vanished, only to reappear behind Akoni, who backhanded him. “Weak, is that all you got? I imagine with all those power boosts of yours you might end up much stronger.” Akoni then shot his arm left-wards, grabbing Geti Goku’s throat through a dimensional portal, then firing a Gorai Hadoken at his face. “Heh, looks like those hax power boosts aren’t enough.” Geti Goku’s upper body was blown off, but in seconds, it regenerated. “I keep forgetting your base form is stronger than I, guess I will have to power up.” “Omega Form unleashed, all clones are to return to HQ immediately” Geti Goku’s power flared, sending Akoni flying as he neared. “Absolute Velocity: activate”, with that Akoni flew back towards Geti Goku, unhindered. As his Strong Rising Dragon Fist struck, Geti Goku phased right through it. “Heh, you think your absolute velocity is powerful? A simple vibration of my molecules is enough to stop you.” “Oh yeah?” Almost immediately, the life of Geti Goku was being sucked out, only for Geti Goku materialize the Annihilation Blade and slash right at Akoni, cutting him in half. Deciding to end this, Geti Goku immediately encases him in the Supreme Ball of Untold Power. “At least that’s done with…” The body of Akoni disappeared from the ball, seemingly having not gone through the passage of time. “Time shift, maybe you should learn that sometime”. On the other battlefield… Taros and Supreme Buu arrived at the forsaken landscape, and immediately confronted the larger, more powerful demons. It was hard for them to keep themselves alive, particularly with the number of spells being thrown about. Taros then chose to warp to the centre of the battlefield, striking demons and matching them in power with his Electric Wind Godfists, whereas Supreme Buu made do with his almighty heat powers. As they cleared and destroyed millions of demons in seconds, it proved to be futile, for their numbers were replaced almost instantly, some warping themselves back from Time Shift, and others by being resummoned into the battlefield. Taros warped in front of the combat beast, Tairudan, and chose to face him in combat. Supreme Buu, however, had picked a different opponent – Diablo, the Prime Evil. Taros sent a flurry of punches towards Tairudan, but to no avail, for he was simply tanking his attacks and clawing at him with extreme force. Supreme Buu though, fared better, against his opponent, matching him blow for blow, until Diablo unleashed his Ethereal form. With a casual smack, Diablo sent Supreme Buu flying, and, enhancing both fists with Felfire, He sent 2 Gigantic fists from both ends of the Universe to clash at the point of impact, causing a powerful force rippling through dimensions. Supreme Buu, however, had different plans for himself, leaving behind a small part of himself on the planet to regenerate. Sending his cells underground, he regenerated and began plotting a counterattack. Taros fought with tenacity, but even he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of powerful demons seeping through, for the armours of the enhanced demons were formidable beyond measure. Any large blasts sent by him would either be reflected by a casual Spell Deflect, sent back at him by Archimonde or Kil’jaeden, or absorbed outright by the energy draining seals. There was no way energy attacks would work. Looking back at Tairudan, he unleashed his Omega Prism technique, trapping him in a powerful draining technique. Using this to his advantage, he conjured a Perfect Barrier to prevent external influence, and entered the barrier. Back to Geti Goku’s fight Geti Goku matched Akoni blow for blow – Adapting to Akoni’s Conjoint Fists proved to be a challenge, even for the Geti Star supercomputer, his warp attacks and precognition being more than a match for Geti Goku’s enhanced intellect. The fight seemed to be without end, with both foes regenerating from each other’s attacks, clashing endlessly and shattering planets left and right. “Infinite Mass Punch…” Akoni’s mass grew to match a neutron star. “Conjoint Fists…” The space around Akoni’s fists distorted with Antimatter. “Dark Hell Flames…” Akoni’s body was engulfed in dark hellfire, singing Geti Goku as both sides upped the pace of their battle, several days worth of fighting seemingly compressed to under a nanosecond. “Absolute Strength and Velocity…” The tide began to turn as Geti Goku shielded himself with immense power, counteracting Akoni’s attacks with calculated precision. “Space and Time: Fixate!” Geti Goku was suddenly unmoving, stuck to certain coordinates of Space and Time, he was but a mere sheep to Akoni’s next attack… “RAGING DEMON!” Time seemed to pause for a moment, as Geti Goku was pummeled to nearly nothing, and just as Akoni was about to deal the final blow… “Kaio-Ken x …. INFINITY!” The ensuing explosion engulfed the Solar System in which they battled, annihilating everything, and freeing Geti Goku from the shackles of Space and Time. “Impressive, you certainly have improved from the last time we fought, but now I’ll show you that.” Akoni casts a multitude of self-enhancement spells, boosting all his stats to the maximum. “ I AM STRONGER!” Surprised by this chain of events, Geti Goku merely smirked and called upon a tiny fraction of the clones which lie within the Geti Star. With a trillion clones under him, he was certain about handling Akoni’s power. On Planet War… The battle raged on, seemingly without end. The forces were reduced to a battle of Sci-Fi and magic, with Tyrian X rampaging through the Doom Guard with a huge army of Nicklings – a zergling so fast that few could see. It did not help that Rocket Zerglings, Nukealisks, Uberlisks and Hulking Horrors followed behind him. Despite the efforts of the Generals to keep these units out of the battle, it slowly grew to be an annoyance due to their rate of production and constant reappearance. Despite the many spell barriers which were enacted around the battlefield, it proved to be a futile cause as the new creatures could soak up much damage with ease – even turning them inside out proved only a distraction. However, despite this, the demons were still able to crush their thick carapaces, and with Samael feasting on their dead corpses, raising them to be his minions,. Portals had also begun opening across the massive battlefield, with demons pouring out in the millions. It was only a matter of time before the planet was overrun, and the battle,lost. To Be Continued… Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Pages Category:Battle Category:Fight Category:Fanon Category:Fan-fiction